gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial
Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial is the upcoming fourth main numbered entry in the Darkstalkers series of fighting games co-developed by NetherRealm Studios and Dimps (Mortal Kombat X) and published by Capcom (Street Fighter V) using Unreal Engine 4. It is the sequel to Darkstalkers 3 featuring new game mechanics and a 3D fighting engine and animations'' for the first time in franchise history. All 18 original characters return along with 12 new characters. It also marks the first game to officially establish the ''Darkstalkers franchise existing within the shared universe of Street Fighter with SFIV's Evil Ryu (DLC character)'s addition to the game. The game also expands on its own universe with Capcom's own Jericho Cross (Dark''watch''), Amaterasu ([http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%8Ckami Okami]) and "The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda" and Mundus (Devil May Cry) added to the series lore, the latter being one of six possible end bosses. It would later kickstart a shared timeline with the Devil May Cry series (similar to Dead or Alive-Ninja Gaiden and Final Fight-Street Fighter), serving as the prequel to the planned 5th entry. The game was released on December 4, 2017 for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. Additionally, a playable demo of Devil May Cry 5: Bloodlines was bundled with the game. Synopsis Set 20 years after Darkstalkers 3, Morrigan's reign as leader of the Aensland family is put to the ultimate test as a third world, Yomi (Japanese for "Underworld") makes it way onto Earth through a rift created by Relic, a grave robber, releasing all dead souls. Among them is none other than her adoptive father, Belial, who tries to reclaim his family's throne for himself. Morrigan, while trying to protect Makai from invaders of both the human and Underworlds, soon finds herself confronted with a dark secret from her past. Little does she know her father isn't the only one gunning for her, however... Game Modes * Story Mode: Complete a character unique story mode set with cutscenes. * Arcade Mode: Play a (non-canon) series of matches against random opponents. * Versus Mode: Play single matches against an AI or player-controlled opponent. * Training Mode: Hone your skills against a bot. * Challenge Mode: ** Trial: Win a series of matches while also completing certain conditions. ** Survival: Fight a continuous string of AI opponents until defeated. Your health from the previous match carries over to the next with a small replenishment after successfully advancing. ** Mini-Games (new!): Play from one of several unique mini-games (also available in multiplayer). *** Ruby Overture: A Tetris variant using gems that can unlock special abilities similar to the Gems Unit in SFxT. *** Cardstalkers: Trading Card Battle: '''a DS-themed trading card battle game using an RPG battle system similar to many Android/IoS trading card games. *** '''Darkslotter: A Darkstalkers-themed slot machine game for earning extra Zen. *** Darkness Tower: Fight your way through 8 interactive stages involving destructive environments/debris, falling crates containing random items that can either help or hurt the collector (i.e.: Talismans, which automatically replenish a lost soul on the wielder's Soul Count), fight-altering elements (such as a pool of blood that increasingly replenishes health, sulfuric acid bath that burns the opponent/depletes health, etc.), challenges that must be completed, etc., etc. Inspired from the Living Towers game mode in MKX courtesy of NetherRealm Studios. End Boss: Jedah. *** Tomb of Dracula: An unlockable, first person, VR game mode where you navigate through Dracula's crypt. Collect loose Zen, obtain collectibles via chests such as player costumes, new abilities, tarot cards, Talismans, etc., even unlock hidden doors and catacombs (either through Zen or hidden keys) leading to secret passageways. Hidden somewhere deep within the tomb are one of two hidden caverns, each leading to a secret boss fight (who can be unlocked after successfully defeating) with a ton of jump scares, chilling environments and eerie sounds along the way, creating a sort of Psychological Horror-themed navigation in the mold of Alien: Isolation, The Evil Within, etc. (NOTE: losing said boss battle will bring you back to the main menu screen with your pre-battle currency intact, so enter/fight at your own risk): **** El Chupacabra: The mythological cryptid monster who happens to be lurking inside Dracula's tomb. Randomly charges at you in first person view after turning a dark corner, providing one hell of a scare, made all the scarier with the PS4's VR headset. **** Cerberus: the 3-headed hellhound himself randomly bursts out of a dark crevice and pulls you under after a heart-wrenching series of chills. He has an especially lethal Dash Combo using all 3 of his heads to spam a flaming bite attack after lunging. His Hyper Moves are among the most powerful in the game. * Online: Play from one of several online game modes: ** Singles Match: Challenge an opponent to an individual match (ranked or not). ** Team Battle: Partner with another player in 2-vs-2 or 3-v-3 game modes similar to MvC. ** King of the Hill: The reigning champion takes on each lobbied participant in a queue until defeated. ** Scramble: Players of 4 all fight simultaneously. ** Blood Lust Mode: Special game mode where a player transforms into a demon after losing a soul, granting him/her infinite use of EX, DF and Hyper abilities while constantly draining his/her 2nd life bar. Similar to SFxT's Pandora Mode. ** Blood Tournament: Each of the combatants partake in a tournament of 16 (8 individual matches with the remaining 14 players serving as spectators) until a champ is crowned. ** VR: A first-person Virtual Reality game mode played with a PS VR headset. NOTE: A small box showing character movements appears at the bottom right-hand corner of your screen. * Gallery: View concept art, OVA pictures, character artwork, and game designs. * Theater Mode: Watch unlocked character endings, OVAs, trailers, music vids, etc. * Jukebox * Puzzle * Options: Edit the controller, sound, music, and contrast settings. Gameplay/Features The game features both an array of prominent features from previous installments of the series as well as new features, some inspired from other Capcom fighting games. * New and Improved Combo System: For the first time in franchise history, the game introduces the 3-button combo system seen in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Combo Breaker: Due to the game's focus on combo-oriented gameplay, a "Counter" system, which allows the breakage of combos at any time (even while hit-stunned/in the midst of a combo), has been instituted for balancing purposes. * Recoverable Damage: As seen in Darkstalkers 3 and MvC3, each player's health meter is divided into permanent red damage and recoverable white damage, allowing the player to slowly replenish a portion of his/her health. * Soul Count: Similar to Darkstalkers 3, each player also has a Soul Count. These appear in the form of icons underneath their health meter, where losing one full bar of health subtracts a "life" from their Soul Count. The match ends when the opponent's Soul Count hits 0. * Dark Force Abilities: Dark Force Abilities also return from the last game, giving unique abilities to each character for a limited period (signified by a constantly, albeit slowly, charging circular meter with "DF" engraved at the bottom left hand corner of your screen), including newcomers, i.e.: Relic can temporarily shapeshift and fully heal himself in doing so for a brief period (Note: his health bar will return to its previous standing when shifting back to his base pallet). New DF Abilities can also be obtained through the unlocking of select Player Ability Cards. * Player Tarot Cards: Acquire up to 3 new special abilities, such as parrying, extra HP, gradually-increasing damage by combo hits, extra DF abilities (which thereby give the user the ability to wield up to 2''' different DF abilities at once, including the character-set one) such as brief invisibility, limited time-bending, hypnosis, assist character abilities (via full DF meter), etc. by unlocking/purchasing player tarot (ability) cards with the game's in-game currency system (Zenny), inspired from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3's Heroes and Heralds Mode. A separate Player Fortune Card is also available for 500,000 zen, granting players access to a random ability card, including rare exclusive ability cards, such as a special 4th Tarot Ability slot, automated Blood Lust Mode activation after losing a Soul, etc. * '''EX Burst: You can quickly glide towards and away from opponents. Ideal for replenishing white health via evading opponents, chasing down foes trying to do the same, and launching surprise attacks (which can then be chained/cancelled into a Dash Combo). * Dash Combo: You can lunge for further distances by holding down the left analog stick. This will charge a special "Dash Combo" (albeit while draining your DF meter) that, when executed, allows you to lunge at your opponent from long(er) distances with a combo that automatically absorbs any incoming enemy's attacks while in the dash animation (it can be neutralized with a Combo Breaker). * "Dark Launcher" Combo: With a full Dark Force meter, you may utilize a special combo unique to each character (by pressing LT/L1 + RT/R1 + Launcher), known as a "Dark Launcher" that launches the opponent off the ground and continually strikes him/her in midair using 3D animations similar to those seen in Hyper Combos. He/she then caps it off with an Air Finisher (which can subsequently be chained). * Blood Lust Meter: You are given a special combo-driven meter below your Health Bar, i.e.: the more hits in a single combo, the bigger your BLM. Fulfill your BLM with a 20+ hit combo (NOTE: it can be chained with Hyper Combos before the fact, but not after utilizing them). * Dark Execution: With a full Hyper Meter at Lv. 3 or higher, you can perform an insta-kill technique (similar to Guilty Gear XRD Sign) to a stunned opponent (unique to each character), automatically draining one bar from their Soul Count (NOTE: if they have one soul remaining, it will automatically end the match). * EX Finisher: With a Max (Lv. 5) Hyper and Blood Lust Meter, you can perform a special character-specific mutilation technique to a stunned opponent, similar to Mortal Kombat's "Fatality" system. This will obliterate the opponent and thereby end the match regardless of their remaining Soul Meter. * Choose Your Realm: In the game's Story Mode, you may, for the first time ever, select from one of three different realms to roam after selecting a character, each with their own unique story and set of cut scenes for each individual character. For instance, after battling and defeating Luna, you may select from one of 6 random tarot cards, one for each of the end bosses (foretold through Luna in the following cut scene): ** Makai (Defend)-Defend Makai from Forces of Dark. ** Yomi (Purge)-Purge the Earth of the Realm of the Dead and send all the dark souls back to Hell. ** Human Realm (Conquer)-Conquer the Human Realm. * Choose Your Path: In addition, you may select from one of 2 stages prior to each of the 8 battles in each realm, each with their own opponent (wholly dependent on which character you select, similar to Street Fighter) and pair of bosses (including a special hidden boss after meeting certain conditions), lending many different possible outcomes based on the choices you make, including the sub and end boss (who's replaced with an alternate boss if playing as that stage's end boss after unlocking him/her). This allows the player to fight from one of multiple end bosses without a "set" end boss for the first time in fighting game history: *SIDE NOTE: this is skipped altogether if you beat Belial with an EX Finisher (DS4's equivalent of an MK Fatality). Roster New/Guest Character Descriptions * Belial Aensland (Demon): Adoptive father of Morrigan Aensland and former Ruler of Makai. Slain Count Dracula and his armies of vampires at his Transylvanian castle in search of his wife, Marianne, after he abducted, raped and impregnated her with his spawn as an insurance policy ("so a part of me can live forever") following his first apparent demise at the hands of Abraham van Helsing. However, Belial's heroics came too late as the Son of Satan's spawn had torn itself from his wife's uterus, killing her. Stricken with guilt over his wife's demise, he adopted a child and raised her as his own until his death (at the hands of Jedah), a succubus, much like his late wife, who he aptly named Morrigan. After his soul had been released from Yomi (Realm of the Dead) following Drake's reemergence, his new quest for dominance had gone full circle, wanting to reclaim the Aensland throne for himself, a reign he initially gave Morrigan, and stop Drake in his efforts to unseat his daughter (or outright form a collusion with her) and avenge Marianne's death. The third of his power given to her following his death had also transferred back to himself via his resurrection, making him whole again while setting his daughter on a quest for a newfound power source of her own. * Drake Aensland (Vampire/Succubus): Son of Dracula and Marianne Aensland. Born from the genetics of the Father of all Vampires and the Queen of Succubi, his power is scarily far greater than his iconic father's, rivaling, if not outright surpassing that of Belial, "the only S+ class demon". Took on the Aensland name in search of his "sister", Morrigan, ruler of "their" family's clan, who's dark secret is about to be revealed. * Dominatrix (Human Super Soldier): AKA Markovna von Laubenzedel (human alias), a blonde-haired ponytailed, blue-eyed female general/leader of a human resistance against the Darkstalkers known as the Darkhunters, who's ranks consisted of those abducted from Chun-Li's orphanage where they received martial arts training many years ago. With striking good looks and a no-BS attitude (exemplified by her part-taking in sadistic rituals of torture of her fellow soldiers after kidnapping them), she spent the last 20 years patenting a Super Soldier serum in order to become the perfect weapon to destroy the Darkstalkers. With lightning-quick, almost superhuman reflexes and strength, she can hold her own with the best of 'em. * Vampirella (Vampire): Vampire superheroine. Daughter of Lilith (no relation to Morrigan), she is as deadly as she is seductive and "physically-pleasing" to the eyes. With superhuman attributes, shapeshifting abilities and an undying thirst for blood, she has all the strengths of her race and none of their weaknesses. Sent to warn the Darkstalkers of the emergence of Drake, son of Dracula. However, her presence seems to attract unwanted attention. * Anita (Human): The young girl who once followed Donovan around is all grown-up 20 years later. Now a full-fledged adult, she carries a loyal protector with her at all times: Amaterasu who she considers her own personal guard dog. She also looks to follow in her old master's footsteps... and take down Morrigan and Co. However, despite ultimately sharing the same goal, her ambitions soon put her at odds with Dominatrix, who's efforts are all part of a bigger agenda: world domination. * Kortana (Gorgon): A Gorgon sorceress with snake hair follicles scattered around her forehead. The bride of Lucifer, she was tasked with inseminating herself via human pawns as a result of her unique reproductive ability in order to breed an army of undead to battle Sparda. However, they were no match for the Legendary Dark Knight as they were slain and sent to Yomi, Land of the Dead along with the Dark Duo. Now having been freed along with the rest of the (formerly) deceased, she's one again set out to embark on a reign of terror... and perhaps avenge her defeat millenniums ago. * Relic (Skeletal Oni/Demon): An undead grave robber/soul reaper who goes around carrying a still-alive Medusa's head to turn foes to stone and King Midas' hand attached to his right forearm. Responsible for releasing all dark souls from Yomi and merging it between the human and Demon realms in an attempt to claim them for himself and become the ultimate being. Wanting all the God-like power for himself, he thwarted Shadow in his efforts to become the ultimate being (in acquiring as many souls as possible, like himself)... by sadistically merging his soul with Lazarus and making him his (secret) pawn. * Luna (Witch): A tarot-reading fortune teller who specializes in the art of witchcraft. She holds the secrets to each of the tyrannical bosses in the palm of her hand, which is read at the player's choosing. Alternate/Hidden Boss Descriptions * DeMorrigan: No longer possessing the third of Belial's power transferred back to herself following his death, Morrigan embarks on a quest for a newfound source of power in order to be able to successfully challenge her rampaging resurrected father. After once again merging herself with her "dark" avatar, Lilith, Morrigan sets out on a journey to further increase her power, eventually finding and wielding the Devil Trigger, Ifrit, and using it to absorb the power of the Alastor, giving birth to a new advanced, demonic red-eyed form of Morrigan. Her green hair also turns black. * Sparda: Using the Perfect Amulet, Sparda unleashes his Demon/Devil Trigger form to battle Relic, who has significantly increased his power after defeating Jericho Cross and subsequently acquiring his soul. * Yami: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vM1ptp2nU64 Much like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom], you face all 3 forms of him after he emerges via a black hole through Yomi, where he was laid to rest following his defeat in TvC. * Shao Kahn: After suddenly emerging from out of the darkness, he attempts to merge the Demon World (Makai) with Outworld while claiming the fallen Belial's throne for himself. Only his victor stands in the way of another rise to power of the great emperor. * Emperor Ozom: Much like Mundus (and, by extension, Galactus in UMvC3), he's a gigantic foe who you fight and attack off the edge of the arena. * Lucifer: You fight 3 different forms of him: a human form, an angel form, and his final demonic form, here he literally becomes Satan. * Shadow Lazarus: A combination of Lazarus' final winged form in the final level of Darkwatch and DS's own Shadow, who's pigmentation oozes over his face, body and arms, growing huge organic claws in the process. * Doomsday: He gets a nice makeover, appearing much spikier and more demonic-looking than ever before with giant, glowing ripples all throughout his body (now complete with a charcoal-grey pallet) during his time in Yomi. Inspired from his New 52 design. He also has a new fireball attack. Character/Boss Endings * After defeating Jedah in Evil Ryu's episodic Darkness Tower chapter (upon playing it for the first time), he is subsequently attacked in the corresponding cutscene by a silhouetted masked figure, who sends Evil Ryu falling many feet below after leveling him off the tower balcony. * After Lucifer's hidden boss battle, a giant egg is shown in the character ending. This could be Lucifer and Kortana's spawn, perhaps introducing us to the possible villain of a future Darkstalkers/''Devil May Cry 5''. * After meeting with the freed souls of Jericho Cross and Dante after defeating Relic in the game-ending cutscene, it cuts away to the inside of a tower the very next morning. Morrigan is beside Sparda. When asking of his son (Dante) after "hearing the rumors," Sparda reveals "I've had two sons, and I fear the other is back to finish the job." It then cuts away to a hooded man-and a cloaked woman accompanying him-in a crowded Makai city street, who turns around after Trish and Dante are seen and heard screeching by them on her motorcycle (Dante: "After you, babe. Like they say, ladies first."). He shows a familiar set of white hair, revealing his identity. Vergil's blue eyes turn red upon facing the camera, perhaps setting up DMC5. * (Following Sparda's battle during Morrigan's story in Makai Realm) Morrigan: "You must be the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. I've heard the rumors." Sparda: "Yes. I've waged many battles spanning over the course of many centuries. I've waged a reign of terror against the Demon World, the likes of which no mortal has ever seen before." Morrigan: "Who ended it?" Sparda: "Your father did." Unlockables * Lilith Aensland-Complete Story Mode with Morrigan. * Jericho Cross-Defeat Relic after fighting Jericho (Human Realm, S4 North). * Sparda-Defeat Relic after fighting Sparda (Human Realm, S4 South). * Huitzil-Defeat Mundus after beating Huitzil. * Vampirella-Complete Story Mode with Jericho. * Jedah-Complete Story Mode with Vampirella. * Drake Aensland-After unlocking Lilith, Jericho, Sparda, Vampirella and Jedah, defeat Drake with Morrigan on Very Hard. * Pyron-Defeat Pyron with Jedah and Sparda on Hard. * Relic-Complete Story Mode with Pyron on Hard. * Dominatrix-Defeat Dominatrix with Vampirella, Anita and Relic on Hard. * Belial Aensland-Defeat Belial with Morrigan, Demitri, Dominatrix, Sparda and Drake on Very Hard. * Shao Kahn Secret Boss Battle-Complete Story Mode without losing any Souls, get a perfect and at least 1 EX Finisher victory. * El Chupracabre-Defeat El Chupracabre after unlocking his hidden boss battle in Tomb of Dracula upon finding him. * Cerberus-Defeat Cerberus after unlocking his hidden boss battle in Tomb of Dracula upon finding him. * Emperor Ozum Hidden Boss Battle-Finish Story Mode with at least 300,000 points and no continues. * Shadow Lazarus Hidden Boss Battle-Get a perfect, a Dark Force execution finish and an EX Finisher finish. * Lucifer Hidden Boss Battle-Get a perfect and defeat Kortana (sub-boss) with both a Dark Execution and EX Finish. * Yami Hidden Boss Battle-Don't lose any souls and get a Perfect Victory before beating Mundus with a Hyper Combo. * Doomsday Hidden Boss Battle-Finish Without losing any Souls, a Hyper Combo finish and 5 Dark Executions. * Mundus Mode (Game Mode)-Complete Story Mode on Very Hard with a score of at least 350,000 after unlocking ALL hidden characters. Development It's been reported in late 2016 that a "NetherRealm studios collaboration" was in the works. Details of said project were kept well under wraps. However, at E3 2017, during Sony's press conference, a special montage was shown following an introduction from long-time Street Fighter and Darkstalkers producer, Yoshinoro Ono and artist, Akira Yasuda, also the iconic designer of Final Fight and Street Fighter II. ''After airing a series of clips highlighting the chronology of all three franchises, in a presentation titled "The Evolution of Fight," Yoshinori Ono stated "today, I'm proud to present a dream project of mine, it's been '''20 years in the making' and I've assembled a dream team to create it," revealing that Capcom had re-hired iconic fighting game-turned freelance designer, Akiman'' to work on the mystery project. A separate trailer was then shown, revealing the project in full. E3 2017 Teaser (Sparda Reveal Trailer) We hear occult music playing in the background when the NetherRealm Studios logo appears on screen. "'After 20 years..." Ancient Japanese markings appear on screen, followed by a crescent moon symbol. "'''A legendary fighting game franchise..." Capcom logo flashes on screen. "Returns." It then cuts to familiar scenery. Morrigan is seen bathing in the ocean when flashback images of her battle with Jedah and the subsequent destruction of Majigen in DS3 are shown. However, these flashbacks are soon replaced with images of a blonde general-like woman in red garb showing off lightning-quick reflexes. "I've waited a long time for this". A stilled image of the woman cutting and slashing through Felicia in gory detail with her sword is shown. "The Darkstalkers' reign of terror will soon end, courtesy... of the ultimate super soldier." Lilith screams horridly as the general hacks her way through Hsien-Ko, then Jon Taliban, and Anarkris before finally slaying Morrigan, tactfully saving the ruler of the Aensland clan for last. Lilith: "Morrigan!" The red-clad general is standing proudly over the slain bodies of the Darkstalkers, all laying right next to each other in a blood-soaked heap. Morrigan's gagging underwater continues. Demonic voices: "It's time you faced your brother!" Morrigan is haunted by visions of demonic voices calling out to her in a blue aurora while a silhouette of a demonic vampire-like creature appears. He bears a striking resemblance to an iconic vampire of note. "Come join your true family." A familiar foe lies over the pregnant body of Morrigan's mother... none other than Dracula himself. Morrigan gags helplessly underwater, terrified at the visions. "Together, we'll finish what my father started many centuries ago." Images of Dracula slaughtering armies of rebellious humans in Transylvania are shown, dashing and slashing through them all one-by-one. "Let us watch as the underlings crumble at our feet when we rule Makai together as Blood Siblings of Death!" Cuts to a fiery background, showing visions of Morrigan and her (half)-brother standing tall over a burning city inside the Aensland Castle with many wiltering Succubi bodies scattered below. Morrigan continues to gag vividly underwater in real time with her eyes closed, terrified of the visions. It then cuts to a demonic figure, Belial (Morrigan's father) clenching both fists in a howling fit of rage before fading out with a fiery explosion effect, revealing that it was a flash back within a vision-of her father's. It then cuts to a flashback scene, where Morrigan is seated across from a fortune teller inside a fortune teller's room. "His name is Relic." She slides a tarot card across the table where Morrigan is sitting. A large, skeletal figure wrapped in a turban and Arbaic sand outfit is pictured. "A reaper of souls. Like the humans, he, too, strives for ultimate perfection... by releasing them." Shot of Relic unearthing dead souls from their graves at a cemetery and releasing them through a giant void with some kind of ancient artifact. "Thanks to his endeavors, souls of the damned have been purged from Yomi, Realm of the Dead, breeding mass destruction as their world had merged with ours..." Cuts to post-apocalyptic scenery as a giant rift surfaces in the heart of Makai. Decaying souls begin to rise out of the crumbling ground below as a third realm opens up between the Demon World and the Human World. It then fades to fiery silhouettes of Jedah, Pyron, Huitzil, Lord Raptor, and Mundus. "Including your father's." Pans to a close-up view of Belial in a fiery background. Reflections of Morrigan sitting on the Aensland Castle throne and her brother can be seen inside the pupils of his raging, blood shot eyes, showing his true intentions. "But one such soul is not like the others..." Music temporarily halts as the screen fades to black. "Like yourself, he'd slain demons for eons and eons..." A shot of Mundus being slain with a silhouetted demon's sword appears. "Like you, he became a legend..." A silhouetted demon figure begins swinging his sword in a fiery background. "They called him the Legendary Dark Knight..." It now shows a familiar close up shot of the demon's silhouette before cutting to Morrigan awakening as she rises out of the water, using bats and water cyclones to cover her "sensitive" areas. Morrigan looks ahead and we're treated to a moving shot across the river of a familiar white-haired individual clad in a purple cloak starring proudly ahead on top of a hill as the two legendary demon hunters lock eyes. Pan to one final close up of Morrigan's eyes as she utters his name. Morrigan: "Sparda." The Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial logo appears on screen along with confirmed PlayStation VR support, followed by applause from the crowd. In the weeks that followed, director Takashi Tsukamoto announced via message to the fans (subsequently posted on Twitter): "We are proud to be continuing the 23 year history of the Darkstalkers franchise with a proud partner like NetherRealm Studios and Dimps and to finally be working on the much-awaited 4th installment on next-gen systems. We are very receptive to the fan's crowd response at E3, but be assured, we're just getting the band rolling: we have several more big reveals-'including a couple more surprises'-coming." It was later revealed that Monster Hunter 4 and Sengoku Basara ''series scenario writer, Shino Okamura had been hired along with Dimps writers, Kaori Osamura and Sou Mayomi. Osamura and Mayomi are adapting the screenplay based on Okamura's story concept. Vampirella Reveal Trailer We're treated to haunting dark music playing in the background as the NetherRealm Studios logo flashes on screen, followed by Capcom's. A woman is shown walking, showing only her leather black boots. It's not long before we hear a seductive feminine voice as soon as she stops. "At long last, I'm back..." We get a provactive shot of a woman's backside covered in a familiar red undergarment as she bends over a sink. "Not as the bodacious blood-sucking vixen you're used to seeing me as, but as the messenger this time. Who woulda thunk it?" We get a nice shot of her piercing blue eyes as she starts putting dark eye mascara on her face. "Of course, that's not to say I won't do a little ass-kickery in between. After all, it's what I do best." We get a close up of the woman's cheeks as she starts putting makeup on. "But first, I must warn the others." Fast cut to a group portrait of the Darkstalkers clan. "There's a new terror in town, this one eclipses all of his predecessors by far." Woman puts down the makeup. "His name is Drake, and his blood runs deep, deeper than anyone would've thought possible." A distorted shot of a helpless woman-Morrigan Aensland's (late adoptive) mother (and Belial's wife, who she never met) being pinned down nude and groped by none other than Count Dracula, revealing the cause of conception to be rape. "He has ties to both the Dracul and the Aensland blood heritage." Woman turns over a tarot card with Morrigan Aensland on it, in her base black outfit. "Who would've known that the leader of the Aensland Clan's half brother... is also the Son of Dracula?" Fast cuts to a portrait on the wall. Morrigan is pictured, and to her right: none other than Drake. Through his spikey black hair and blood red eyes, he bears a striking resemblance to the Son of the Devil (his own father!) himself. "I mustn't let him get far." Fast cut to a split second silhouette of Drake's demonic face. "I have to warn the others before it's too late." The woman puts down the lip gloss after smothering her lips in a searing red. Camera pans up as she looks, revealing the woman as Vampirella, clad in her familiar, scanty red outfit. The 'Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial' logo soon flashes on screen as the segment comes to a close. Jericho Cross Reveal Trailer Eerie Western music plays in the background following the NetherRealm Studios and subsequently Capcom logos as we cut to a graveyard. "It's been a long time coming." We get a silhouette of a black straw cowboy hat as a dark figure starts looking upward, cutting away right before he can reveal his face in full. "I've waited centuries for this day." We get a silhouette of the back of his uniform, covered in a blue aurora from head to toe. "I've laid waste to Lazarus and his ilk, but I knew the day would come when Darkwatch would need me again." Camera pans on the Darkwatch symbol engraved on the man's uniform before fast cutting to a face silhouette of Vampirella. "This is on you, Vampirella, 'you brought me back." The undead cowboy finally faces the camera for the first time, getting a nice close up of his glaring red eye patch. None other than Jericho Cross himself. "And now that I'm back, I've come to finish the job." Cross flips both of his revolvers into his gun holsters before fading out to get a full view of Cross, in all his black attire from head to toe. "It's the job I've been sent to do since the Old West: rid the world of blood-sucking vermin like you, and others like you." A panoramic clip of Cross slaying Lazarus in the first Darkwatch game is shown. "You can take this promise to the grave: The Darkstalkers will soon ''know my name." Cross turns around and starts marching down the grave yard the other way. It then cuts to the '''''Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial logo before fading out. "Dark Beginnings" (Lilith OVA/Easter Egg Trailer-TGS 2017) The NetherRealm Studios and Capcom logos flash on a darkened screen as the 4th promotional trailer is unveiled to an emphatic Tokyo Gameshow 2018 crowd. "Some of you may not recognize me." Cut to overhead shots of a younger, demon-like critter looking up at a giant glass wall in front of her... none other than Lilith Aensland herself. "That's okay, I'm merely a figment..." The giant life-sized mirror cracks in front of Lilith, distorting the reflection of her. "A figment of the Vindicator of the Dark." Camera shows a silhouetted reflection of Morrigan-her surrogate twin/clone-in the broken glass reflection as the camera pans upward. "Since the dawn of our Dark Beginnings, my sister has been a constant seeker of death." Shows clips of Morrigan Aensland seducing humans-both male and female alike, showing her bisexual tendencies-and making them bow to her every whim like the famous succubus she is. "But as luck would have it, it seems death has now found her... 20 years later." Shot of Morrigan walking past a tomb in a raging sandstorm, marked 'Tomb of Dracula'. A glowing X-ray of a gestating seed can be briefly seen through the coffin as she continues her deathwalk through the raging sandy gusts of wind. "Over the years, she's stood toe-to-toe with the best of them..." Cut to a montage of Morrigan battling Jedah, Demitri and Pyron. "But nothing can prepare even the mighty heir of the Aensland throne for the hell Relic has unleashed to us." Morrigan continues walking following a sandstorm-covered silhouette of Relic merging Yomi (Underworld) with the Human and Dark Worlds as the blowing winds create a giant cut out of a familiar demonic face in the sand. "The Great Belial has returned, now seeking domination of the realm he once called his home." Panoramic shots of a silhouetted demon roaring and clenching both fists in a cathedral appear. "Less my visions deceiveth me, there are others like him now roaming free among the living." Morrigan continues her deathwalk, walking by a sawed-off skull helmet in between a pair of spiked shoulder pads and a decaying bone in the sand. "I must find her." Legion of bats flocking on a darkened screen. "Through hell, fire and brimstone, I must reunite my soul with hers, and give her the strength to continue fighting another day." Shot of Morrigan shouting in a clench-fisted rage through the blowing sandstorm wind and debris. "I must make her whole again." OVA of Lilith merging her body with Morrigan's, making her a complete being again. "While I still can." A shadow silhouette of Belial standing in between legions of souls and a raging sandstorm in the background appears before fading to black. The Darkstalkers 4: Rise of Belial logo appears on screen, followed by text advertising an ominous-themed 2019 release date with the PS4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows logos appearing below. Evil Ryu Reveal Trailer After cutting to the NetherRealm Studios and Capcom logos, we are taken to the inside of a dojo, eventually getting a bird's eye view of a red haired figure in black garb sitting pretzel-legged, meditating, his back turned facing the camera to keep his identity a secret (for now). "I've finally done it." Ryu continues his meditation as the camera pans toward a close-up of his face, his eyes sealed shut. "After an endless series of battles, I've done the impossible." Cut to a shadowy montage of clips of Ryu's noteworthy past battles against Sagat, Ken Masters, M. Bison and most notably Akuma. We are treated to one final shot of Ryu receiving training from Sparda, perhaps alluding to more recent events in the game's current timeline. "I've completed my journey and became the ultimate warrior." Ryu's SFIII ending shot near the waterfall is shown. "But something has reawakened the inner beast inside of me, taken everything from me." Dominatrix slays Ryu's mentor and father figure, Gouken, with her sword in a transparent shot, now being the one to kill him in a famously-retconned story arc from SFII. We then see Ryu sitting beside a silhouetted dead corpse in a separate montage clip, cutting out just enough not to reveal his/her identity as he mourns over the dead body. "And now, I'm ready to push these refined skills to their full potential." Evil Ryu gets up and turns around, giving the audience a frontal view of his devilish posture with red Hado energy glistening all around him. "If you thought I was fierce during the third tournament, you haven't seen anything yet." Evil Ryu clenches both fists in an energy-siphoning rage as he surges with burning red Hado energy all throughout his body, creating a fissure beneath him as the ground begins to crumble under the excess force of his dark power. "All hell is about to break loose." We get a close-up shot of Ryu's face and glowing red eyes as he stares into the camera with a devilish stare before fading to black and cutting to the DS4 logo as the segment comes to a close. Trivia * Relic, the winner of the Darkstalkers Embrace the Dark contest in 2013, makes his highly anticipated series debut. * It's been confirmed in an interview with producer Yoshinori Ono (Dimps) that Capcom purchased videogame licensing rights for Vampirella to permanently join the Darkstalkers' rogue gallery and character licensing rights to Jericho Cross, the protagonist of Darkwatch, ''a High Moon Studios game they published in the US for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox back in 2005. * NetherRealm Studios is fully involved with the game's development (along with Dimps, who worked with Capcom on SFIV, SFxT and SFV) while a separate development team at Capcom retains creative control, possibly to coincide with ''Devil May Cry 5's development. * Morrigan's transformation into a new demonic form takes place during the main story on Makai as well right before her battle with Belial/Drake. * NetherRealm Studios' involvement with the game played an integral role in Shao Kahn and Doomsday appearing as special guest hidden boss characters (via the game's "dead have returned" plotline), having used them in Mortal Kombat 9 and Injustice: Gods Among Us, respectively with Shadow Lazarus (Shadow merged with Lazarus) and Yami appearing courtesy of Capcom (also as a running joke, "Yami in Yomi"), who own creative rights to the game. ** Ironically, these 2 were the voter's top choices in a Twitter poll to the FGC, titled "What Guest Character(s) Would You Like to See Rise From the Dead as Special/Hidden Bosses?" ** The Dark Execution and EX Finisher moves were also inspired from NRS' involvement with the Mortal Kombat series as a tribute to their famous "Fatality" system. * With the inclusion of Evil Ryu and his intertwined storylines, Darkstalkers has now joined the likes of King of Fighters, Final Fight ''and ''Rival Schools as existing within the same universe as Street Fighter. * The Tomb of Dracula VR game mode is compatible with the PlayStation VR headset. Category:Darkstalkers Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:Fighting Games Category:"M" Rated Category:3D Games Category:PlayStation VR games